


Same Planet, Different Worlds

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, Drabble, Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Gay Male Character, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting, and not having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Planet, Different Worlds

"He wasn't a boy," John says, annoyed. "He was twenty-five. And my type," he adds, holding his breath. He hates coming out; he has no idea how Rodney will take it.

Rodney doesn't _care_ , waving John off with a, "You can do better."

Five years later, John's pretty much proved he _can't_. Rodney nags him to settle for _someone_ and settle down, until his breakup. Then John has to put up with Rodney saying bitterly John was right all along. "Who needs relationships, anyway?"

"I do," John says, real quiet. But it's late, and Rodney's drunk, and still doesn't care.


End file.
